


Happier

by machinegunkendrick



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinegunkendrick/pseuds/machinegunkendrick
Summary: Beca attends a party but not just any party.





	Happier

 “Beca!” The Bellas squealed in excitement as the brunette arrived. Beca was welcomed with an embrace from her girls which put a genuine smile on her face.

 

“I missed you, shawshank! How have you been in LA?” Amy asked.

 

A year after the USO tour, Beca was offered a really big job in Los Angeles. She’s now one of the hottest DJs in LA, playing shows here and there. Spinning daily and nightly. She even has her own fan base. But the hardest part was saying goodbye to her roommates and bestfriends at the same time who were Chloe and Amy.

 

_Chloe._ _Saying goodbye really is the hardest part,_ Beca thought. She thought of that because she went all the way from LA to Chloe’s hometown to say goodbye to her. She traveled thousands of miles just to let go of the redhead. She showed up to all the Bellas to attend Chloe’s bachelorette party in a club located at her hometown.

 

_Yes_ , Chloe was getting married to a soldier she met on their USO tour. _Yes_ , she fell hard for him. _Yes_ , he fell hard for her too. _Yes_ , the soldier proposed. _Yes_ , Chloe said ‘yes’. _Yes_ , Beca’s _too late_ now. It took the soldier 5 years to propose to the redhead and he was finally going to marry her in a couple of days.

 

“Los Angeles life is amazing. I missed you too, Amy.” She said after their hug.

 

“ _Beca?_ ” A voice that was too familiar called out. The brunette’s heart started to beat rapidly as she heard that voice for the millionth time in person after a few years. She took a breath before turning around to see the star of the night.

 

“ _Chloe_.” And Beca was pretty sure she already had teary eyes just by seeing the girl she once loved, she still does.

 

The redhead pursed her lips and smiled before opening her arms for a hug and without any hesitation, Beca engaged. See, Beca Mitchell was never one of those girls who get really emotional and cry in an instant because of a really overwhelming and heartwarming encounter. But at that very moment, heaven knows she was trying her best, her _hardest_ to hold back the tears from falling.

 

_She just wasn’t ready to let go of Chloe._

 

“I missed you so much, I can’t believe you’re getting married.” Beca said into the hug, her head nuzzled into Chloe’s neck. She felt like she was suffocating. She felt like flowers were growing inside her lungs because all she could breathe in was Chloe’s scent that smelled of Vanilla with a hit of cherries and an unidentified flower that Beca can’t seem to comprehend.

 

“I’m so happy for you.” Beca gave the redhead a weak smile. Her eyes were insanely teary and the redhead was praying that Chloe won’t notice even though it’s merely impossible.

 

“I missed you too, Becs.” With 5 words, Chloe warmed Beca’s heart. But then she noticed the Brunette’s eyes. They were deep, brown, and watery. “Beca… are you crying?” The redhead asked with full affection.

 

And Beca didn’t answer. The small smile she showed was enough to answer Chloe’s question. Everyone’s question, actually. “Oh, Beca.” Chloe leaned in for another hug and again, Beca engaged. This time, the brunette hid her face on The portion where Chloe’s shoulder meets her neck.

 

“Just- Like- Don’t forget me, don’t forget us, okay?” Beca sniffled.

 

“Hey,” Chloe said softly as she pulled away and placed both of her hands on Beca’s shoulders.

 

“How could I forget you? How could I forget my Bellas? You guys matter the most to me. And all of you will be my bridesmaids, remember?” Chloe was getting teary eyed now, too. But still, she managed to mirror Beca’s action and let out a small laugh as well.

 

“Okay, enough with the drama.” Beca wiped her eyes before looking at Chloe with a smile and then to the Bellas.

 

“Let’s have some drinks, shall we?” Beca asked as her girls agreed and cheered.

 

* * *

 

 

By _“some drinks”_ , Beca meant 2-3 bottles of her favorite beer. Not 4 vodka shots, a good amount of rum & coke, 5 bottles of her favorite beer, whiskey, and some tequila.

 

Normally, Beca Mitchell wouldn’t drink this much. But after all, she wanted to forget the fact that she has to let go of Chloe, she has to let go of the woman she dearly loves.

 

She was on her 6th bottle of her favorite beer when she felt a hand on her wrist. “Becs, you’ve had enough.”

 

_Becs_. There was only one person who called her that.

 

She placed the beer bottle back on the counter before looking up to Chloe who was stopping Beca from taking another swig. “Are you alright? You drank too much tonight.” Chloe asked with affection as she held Beca, who was seated on the bar stool, to keep her from losing her balance and falling.

 

Beca didn’t answer. Not because she was too drunk to do so, but because she really didn’t know if she was alright or not.

 

“Do you want me to take you home?” Chloe asked once again just to receive total silence from Beca. But the brunette did lean onto the redhead’s touch and gave a small, weak nod with a blank expression on her face.

 

“Okay.” Chloe showed her a small smile just lighten the mood. 

 

* * *

 

 

Beca was taken to Chloe’s old house. This is where she and the rest of the Bellas will be staying for the rest of the night and for the next few days before the redhead gets married.

 

With an arm around Beca’s waist and and her hand holding Beca’s hand that was hanging on her shoulder, she kicked her bedroom door to a close and gently laid Beca down on the bed before dragging her luggage next to the nightstand.

 

“Alrighty, did you bring any PJs with you?” Chloe opened Beca’s luggage to look for the said item of clothing. Beca let out a tired hum in response before Chloe threw her PJs next to her on the bed.

 

 

“Get changed and go to sleep. I’m just going to get you some wat-“

 

“ _Chloe_ …” the brunette whined before she pulled Chloe closer to her that shocked the redhead. Chloe was now on top of Beca, on her bed. Their legs were a tangled mess.

 

Chloe was lost for words but she closed her mouth as Beca started to speak. “Do you know why I drank too much tonight?” Chloe shook her head, completely puzzled.

 

“Why did you?” And then tears started to form on her eyes again. Beca brought a hand to Chloe’s face and darted her eyes to her lips. And they were _too close,_ Chloe’s lips were close enough for Beca to kiss but she couldn’t, not just yet.

 

“Because I want to forget that _I have to let you go_.” Beca said in a shaky voice.

 

And all of a sudden, the world stopped spinning for Chloe Beale. She couldn’t believe what her bestfriend just said.

 

“Because I _still_ love you.” Then, a wave of flashbacks started to hit Chloe.

 

She remembered the times she would wake up with Beca wrapped around her arms when they were still in New York. She remembered all the kisses they shared and how they didn’t talk about it but the love was there. She remembered the feeling of loving Beca and getting confused between choosing her or Chicago. She remembered all the nights they spent together. She remembered the time she kissed Chicago and felt something wrong.

 

Whatever she had with Beca, it was something full of love and affection but they were _never_ a couple.

 

“Because I know I was _happier_ with you.” Chloe felt a tear roll down her cheek, she really wasn’t ready for this but it was already happening right before her eyes.

 

She looked down just to hide her tears from Beca, she didn’t want the woman she dearly loves to see her like this.

 

But then Beca started to sing and slowly, Chloe started to look up.

 

_“‘Cause baby you look happier, you do. I knew one day you’d fall for someone new.”_ Another tear rolled down Chloe’s cheek.

 

“But if he breaks your heart like lovers do…” Chloe finally looked up to Beca’s eyes and brought a hand to the brunette’s cheek.

 

_“Just know that i’ll be waiting here for you.”_ With that final line, she fastened her lips to Beca’s.

 

She did miss the brunette’s kisses. And she didn’t mind thinking about her soon to be husband.

 

_And without any second thoughts, Chloe was sure that she was also happier with Beca._


End file.
